


Playing Dangerous (Officer Peterson-Oneshot)

by miss-m-and-her-writings (macytalbot)



Category: The Dead Don't Die
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Creampie, F/M, Handcuffs, Interrogation, Officer Peterson being dominant, Seduction, Smut, Teasing, implied zombie apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macytalbot/pseuds/miss-m-and-her-writings
Summary: [Y/N] has been arrested for arson; will the Officer Peterson lock her up, or will he hook up with her?





	Playing Dangerous (Officer Peterson-Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Adam Driver as Officer Peterson and Lana Del Rey’s unreleased song, Playing Dangerous (I also incorporated some of the lyrics into this oneshot)
> 
> Since I saw that photo of Adam as Officer Peterson, I couldn’t help but write a really smutty fic about him, gosh! And he got two out of two things that really sexually frustrates me right now; 1.) Attractive men in uniform 2.) Adam Driver wearing glasses, while brandishing his broad shoulders which I really loovveeee ^_^
> 
> So here it is! :D Being a new stan of Adam Driver, here’s my first take on writing a oneshot/fanfic that does not contain Tom Hiddleston, for once hahaha :P
> 
> P.S. I own none of the images I used below.

                                                      

 

The last nights had been rough for Officer Peterson. Sleepless, yes, but it was all worth it as he had holed up perps that had been terrorizing the town.

As he arrived on his desk,  _Officer Sumner_ placed a file in front of him,

“Look at this one, Peterson. A [Your full name] was arrested for arson, said she burned down her ex-boyfriend’s place.”

For a moment, Peterson stared at the mugshot of the suspect, and he had to admit, the girl looked interesting.

 _Why is it, when it comes to female perps, they had to be good-looking?_  He thought to himself.

He looked up at Sumner, “Ooh, that’s one case of a crazy ex-girlfriend.”

“She’s up for interrogation, would you mind filling in? I have to get home, my wife’s going to kick me out if I get home late again.”

Peterson wanted to pass, this one’s always making excuses just to get away from work and he’s always the one to cover up for all the hard work.

He adjusted his glasses and sighed, “Okay. I’ll do it.”

“Thanks, man.” Sumner tapped Peterson’s shoulder.

 _Asshole._  Peterson thought as he nodded at him.

When he was left alone with the file, he turned the pages of the report, reading [Y/N]’s background.

He found that there was nothing much to read about, and she’s most likely to get out of detention because there’s not enough evidence. Though, lab tests came out and her hands seemed to be stained with kerosene.

_What to do with this one?_

—-

[Y/N] sat patiently in front of the cold steel table in front of her where her hands were cuffed into.

The thin fabric of her silk nightgown was not enough to keep her warm. [Y/N] already asked for a blanket or anything but two hours later, yet still nothing. She felt like she had been already judged even though the evidence is insufficient.

After a few seconds, [Y/N] heard the door open. She didn’t wanted to see who it was; it’s probably another cop who’s going to milk out the answers from her until she confess to the crime.

But when she looked up, she saw an officer she haven’t seen before. His name plate read ‘Peterson’ and his glasses seemed to be matching with his last name.

“Ms. [Your last name], I’m Officer Peterson." 

[Y/N] felt enticed when she heard his voice, she thought he would sound like some nerdy police officer who’s got penchant on creeping on young girls that comes his way. Instead, she only heard what archangels might sound like; strong, stoic, and dangerously ethereal.

Finally, she relaxed as Peterson sat across the table, his glasses once glinting on the LED lights of the room.

"First off, I will ask you where you were last night.” He asked, but he didn’t looked up to meet her gaze.

[Y/N] tapped the table with her index finger, her sharp fingernail making noise.  
Peterson waited for an answer, then he lifted up his eyes. Their eyes met and he was startled on how attractive this perp can be.

She was wearing a silk nightgown in old rose, and it mostly revealed her figure. Her hair was disheveled but it only made her look more seductive.

“[Your first name]. You can call me that, officer.” She casually replied.

Peterson only nodded in response, he needed to look away before he could lose his cool with her eyeing him like that.

[Y/N] shifted in her seat, “So… Last night, I was at home. I was getting ready to get into bed when they arrested me.”

He nodded, then he looked down into her file, asking again, “But you haven’t been to your ex-boyfriend’s?”

A soft chuckle escaped [Y/N]’s lips, “I pass by sometimes, his house is a few blocks away from mine. But I’ve been a good girl, officer; ask my neighbors, they’ll tell you I was at home last night.”

Peterson wanted to bite his lip when [Y/N] said she’d been a good girl. But he immediately held that thought and instead asked,

“The lab results came and they found traces of kerosene from your hands. Care to explain that?” He pointed at her hands that were palms down on the table; his tone this time was harsh and loud, it thundered all over the room. The smirk on [Y/N]’s face disappeared, Peterson can see that she was threatened.

“The house was already on fire, officer. I saw it from my room when the flames got high. There’s no way I could be there when I was on my bedroom.”

She looked away, her flirty tone was gone. Peterson wished he could ask her other things, but she was a suspect, and he’s a cop.

He also did notice that she felt cold, her nipples could be seen through the fabric of her top.

“I’m sorry if I’ve risen my voice. Are you okay?” Peterson then removed his glasses, revealing his dreamy brown eyes to her.

“I’m little shaken, but I’m fine, thanks for asking.” She replied, her eyes meeting his for a second.

For a moment, they became both quiet. And also at that time, they took their time on observing each other. Peterson thought that [Y/N] shouldn’t be arrested for arson, she should be arrested for being so damned succulent.

 _No. Stop thinking about that. You have to get a grip, Peterson. It’s just your lack of sleep that’s causing this heat._ His nagging impure thoughts pestered him, as if internally chastising himself would be enough.

Meanwhile, [Y/N] noticed that Officer Peterson’s eyes aren’t just dreamy, they were also very expressive. As if they contain his very soul and it was exposed to her directly, it was obscene.

Then, he saw that she’s been wincing in pain because of the tight handcuffs sticking to the skin of her wrists.

“Do we really have to put these tight handcuffs on?” [Y/N] mewled.

His instincts to free her of her bondage kicked off, instead of the idea that she needs to be cuffed because she is a suspect.

Peterson stood and went to her side and took the keys from his belt. He finally took the cuffs off of her, the spot where the metal had touched her skin was red. [Y/N] hissed as she tried to rub the pain down, when Peterson spoke up,

“Here, let me.”

His large hands engulfed her wrists and it didn’t felt hurting anymore as Peterson gently massaged them. Peterson knew what he was doing might get him suspended, but that harmless woman in front of him looked like she needed help, not a jail cell.

“Better?” He said after letting go of her wrists.

[Y/N] showed off her smirk again and said, “The cop car is better. At least it had heating on.”

He smiled at her, then he found himself sitting on the table, facing her.

“You can still ask me anything you want. Anything.” Her mellifluous voice seemed to be beckoning him, his mind screamed at him to get back on his spot, yet his heart shouted to stay there so he can be near [Y/N].

Peterson only came up with one question, and yes, it is not related to [Y/N]’s case.

“How come a woman like you is still single?”

[Y/N]’s lips stretched into a beautiful smile. Her smile was too infectious, Peterson also had a smile on his face.

“I have no answer for that. How about you? Do you have a girl? I don’t see a ring on your finger.” [Y/N] then reached out for Peterson’s ring finger.

He felt electrified when he felt her fingertips touch his skin. As if she’d just cast a powerful spell upon him, there would be nothing that could break it.

“I don’t.” He answered tentatively.

[Y/N] leaned forward, her eyes looking up at him, “That’s interesting. Have you ever thought of dating a perpetrator?”

Peterson couldn’t help but snigger, while [Y/N] chuckled softly.

When they both calmed down, [Y/N] slowly stood up, not letting her eyes off of Peterson. She slid the chair away and stood closely in front of him. Her hands found their place on Peterson’s thighs, then she shoved it open and wedged herself between his legs.

Peterson knew he needed do stop [Y/N]; knew what she was into, but every inch of his being denied his rational thoughts and he let his unspoken desire speak for itself. He knew no one else would be coming around and they have the interrogation room all for themselves.

Peterson shuddered as she squeezed his thighs, sending a wave of heat that spread all over his body, then finally settling down on his groin.

“I’m cold, Officer Peterson. I want your hands on me.” She whispered to him, while her eyes burned with intoxicating malevolence.

That was all she needed to say to him, and Peterson was willing to do anything that she asked of him. His hands found her neck, until it wrapped around it, even engulfing her nape. Slowly, he pulled her closer, their eyes never looking away from another, until–

“We can’t do this! It’s so wrong.” Peterson hissed and he leaned away a little from [Y/N].

This time, she grabbed his tensed shoulders and made him face her.

“It’s not. We’re doing nothing wrong, officer.” [Y/N] leaned in to whisper those words into Peterson’s ear.

Peterson closed his eyes the moment her whispers turned to little kisses touching his neck and ear.

He hissed again, “You’re just doing this so you could get away.”

[Y/N] raised an eyebrow, “You think I’m doing this so you could free me? Honey, I’m doing this because I want to.”

Her hands were once more in his thighs, caressing and finding its way to open the zipper of his slacks.

[Y/N] can see that she’s making it difficult for him, and she loved the effect of it. He’s trying to hold back, that was the only thing that annoyed her. Who knew this interrogation would turn into a steamy encounter?

“They shouldn’t have sent their hottest officer to interrogate me… Because I haven’t been able to control myself the minute you entered this room.” [Y/N] said, her hands now trying unbutton Peterson’s uniform.

She was surprised when Peterson grabbed her left hand and heard something click and lock. Peterson had placed back the handcuffs on, only this time, the other end of the cuff is on Peterson’s right wrist.

He lifted the handcuffs, making her left hand dangle in front of each other, “Just in case you try to run away.”

[Y/N] gasped softly but Peterson took her in for a surprise. He grasped the hair on the back of her head, pulled her in and made their lips crash on to each other.

At first it was just a simple kiss, but Peterson intruded her lips with his tongue. He needs to know what she tastes like, he need to feel what’s beyond her plush soft lips; to also feel how scrumptious her own mouth can be. And he was not disappointed, because she tasted and felt like heaven.

[Y/N] let out a quiet moan in between Peterson’s kisses. He was divine, and not the average kisser, but with every kiss; his hand’s grip on her hair tighten, stirring her cravings, turning it to ferocious desire.

 _Fuck, I want this man’s cock inside me. Right now._  Were [Y/N]’s only thoughts.

Her hands wandered, and finally had won on unbuckling his belt and zipping down Peterson’s slacks. He pulled her away in the middle of their kiss as he saw that she’s trying to grab his cock underneath his boxers.

“Nu-uh–” He kept her hands off, to which she protested with a soft snarl and her nose crinkling, “You said you’ve been a good girl… Prove it to me. Get down on your knees.”

A daring smile appeared on her face as she slowly knelt down on the cold floor. Due to [Y/N]’s excitement to finally let out his cock, she got hit on the face with his erection when she quickly pulled down his boxers.

Her eyes widened as she gulped back, Peterson was bigger than she expected and she doubted if she will be able to fit his monstrous cock inside her mouth.

[Y/N] looked up to Peterson’s face, and he said, “Oh, cock got your tongue?” He quipped.

She bit her bottom lip, it was a challenge she is more than willing to accept.

[Y/N] first licked the tip of his cock, tasting the precum that leaked out because of their making out earlier.

She let the tip be wrapped around the pad of her tongue, then sucking it slightly. Peterson let out a shaky breath as [Y/N] started pleasuring him that way. But he let a loud moan when she took him by surprise and she now swallowed in his cock, up to the shaft.

[Y/N] was not successful on swallowing his cock up to the base, unless she wanted to gag  and choke on his large length.

“Fuck yeah. Do that again.” He muttered, and she did what she was told.

[Y/N]’s bobbed as she sucked his cock, while making her tongue swirl around it. Peterson’s mind was in a disarray, his heart raced as [Y/N]’s technique sent him over the edge. He was now sitting on the table, his legs spread wide–as if that would help him.

 _If she kept on, I might cum on her mouth._  He thought as she now used her hand and mouth on sucking his dick.

Once more, she tried to swallow him whole, and she succeeded without gagging. Peterson then pulled her head away, making a popping sound when his cock got out of her mouth.

“Don’t want to cum early. I still need to pound that cunt of yours.” He winked at her.

Then, he stood up, exchanging places with [Y/N]. He pushed her torso down into the table and brought her ass up.

He lifted up the laced hem of her nightgown and revealed her panties were soaked wet. He touched the wet line on her crotch, pleased that he caused that. He wanted to tease her more, he wanted her to scream with ecstasy into the four corners of the interrogation room.

Finally, [Y/N] felt her panties come off, but leaving it on on her knees. She felt his face close in to her sex, his breath warm then cold on her wet slit.

It was the least she expected it, she felt Peterson’s tongue touch her ass then his two fingers dip inside her slick pussy.

"Fuck–!“ [Y/N] shouted, only to have her shout turn into the loudest moan she ever had.

He continued eating her ass as his long fingers crooked inside her pussy, massaging her G-spot that made her hips buckle on the table. The burning fire of pleasure had just consumed her whole body. Her womb pulsed every time Peterson’s fingers moved inside.

"I can’t take it anymore–” then a muffled squeal came out of her, “Just fuck me now!” She protested.

He stopped after he heard that, he withdrew his fingers from her pussy that is overflowing now.  Peterson then gently nibbled her butt-cheeks, leaving red marks on its trail.

Slowly, he stood up and she looked over her shoulder. She noticed his cock was poised up, as if ready to enter her cunt anytime.

“What did you say? Come on, I didn’t heard it the last time.” His deep voice ordered her, and [Y/N] did not dared disobey him.

"Fuck me…“ She whispered, then she grabbed her ass, as if opening herself wide for him.

"I thought you were a good girl. You have to do better than that.” He shook his head, his uncuffed hand stroking his cock, making the foreskin rub his shaft.

She adjusted her head so she could see him better, then, she begged, “Please, officer. Fuck me. Pound me hard with your cock.”

“Yes. You are a good girl.”

Without any warning, he slid in his cock into her wet and warm slit. Peterson hissed with intense pleasure, his eyes closed as [Y/N]’s pussy felt like the most exquisite thing in the world.

He started moving his hips slowly, he needed her first to adjust to his cock. Then, he took her cuffed hand with his, then twisted her arm that settled on her back. Like a rein, he held on to [Y/N]’s arm as he pounded her cunt hard and fast, their skin smacked to each other with every thrust that Peterson made.

[Y/N]’s eyes rolled up because of how good his cock felt inside her, hitting the spot and filling her up.

“Officer, oh, don’t stop please…” [Y/N] moaned.

Peterson bit his lip, she felt good too. Too good, he might not last long enough.

“Your pussy is the best, [Y/N].” Peterson groaned through gritted teeth.

With every thrust he made, Peterson felt the walls of her cunt tighten; choking up his cock, as if welcoming him wholeheartedly. He was sure he will be hellbent on pounding her, for [Y/N] had just awaken his ravening desire that he had so carefully hidden and controlled.

The silky fabric of her nightgown felt the same texture as her skin as he settled his cuffed hand on her lower back. [Y/N] was not like any other hook-ups he had before, she was tempting from the start and she would never have any idea that she had set him on fire.

He kept his pace fast, and after a few moments, he felt the exhilarating telltale of his orgasm.

“[Y/N], I’m gonna cum. Fuck, I’m gonna cum inside you…” He whispered quickly, his eyes were closed as it felt too good.

“Cum inside me, please… Fill me up, Peterson!” [Y/N] shouted.

For a split second, Peterson felt the gurgling pleasurable pain have its release. He came with a very loud groan, his fingernails digging into [Y/N]’s buttocks.

When he pulled his cock out of her, his semen came dripping from her cunt. Peterson stared at her behind for a long while. He felt a little lightheaded for a second, his head throbbed and the muscles on his back and buttocks were sore.

_Still… Fucking worth it._

_“Officer?” [Y/N] spoke up._

She shifted in her seat then waved her cuffed hands because Officer Peterson had just zoned out.

“Officer Peterson? Hello?” She called out.

There, Peterson snapped out of his fantasy. He was a little bit startled when he heard her voice and the rattle of the handcuffs.

[Y/N] looked down to her nightgown and her revealing cleavage. She inhaled through her nose, then rolled her eyes, “Right. You got distracted.” She pointed at herself.

His eyes widened and he held out his hand, waving it, “No! No, it wasn’t like that. I-I…”

She raised an eyebrow at him, but he blushed, and there she confirmed it.

“Can’t blame you, though. You distracted me too.” She teased him.

Suddenly, another officer bursts in the room, with a frantic look on his face.

“Peterson! The perps started eating each other!” He shouted.

Peterson stood up, “Like literally–?”

“Fuck, man! Literally!”

He looked back at [Y/N], and there was no trace of fear on her face; a little bit fascinated which astonished him.

“We have to get out of here!” The other officer screamed as they heard people clamoring outside.

Peterson first took the handcuffs off of [Y/N].

“Let’s go, [Y/N].” He took her hand and he led her outside the interrogation room.

Peterson really enjoyed his fantasy, although he doesn’t know if he can handle this situation yet. However, reality might suck, but at least he won’t be alone.

 

 


End file.
